


use me as a reference

by laurenshappenstobemyhusband



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Tsukasa is there too, because I say so, but gen is highkey dying, i will make it a tag if it kills me, save my bby, senku doesnt gaf about sexuality, senku squad hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenshappenstobemyhusband/pseuds/laurenshappenstobemyhusband
Summary: Chrome’s grin takes on a devious edge. “Never have I ever kissed a guy.”Gen takes his shot immediately, with Yuzuriha following shortly after. Even Kinrou takes one, mumbling about an experimental phase.“Alright, my turn—“ Kohaku starts to say, but she’s cut off by Senkuu before she can continue.“Hold on a second. I didn’t take my shot yet.”ORHow Senkuu outs himself to all of his friends at once (and Gen’s resulting bi panic)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 15
Kudos: 607





	use me as a reference

**Author's Note:**

> I cant get enough of this university au (this is completely unrelated to my other university fic by the way). Also SenGen week is over but it lives on in my heart

Nothing good ever comes from Ginrou’s suggestions, especially when there’s alcohol involved. 

You would think that everyone would’ve learned from last time they drank together - Kohaku stole a horse, it was a whole thing - and yet here they are, gathered in Senkuu and Chrome’s dorm, an unhealthy number of tequila bottles between them. 

The game’s only just started, but already most of them are at least tipsy.

”I have one,” Tsukasa says, raising the bottle. “Never have I ever... dyed my hair.”

”That’s a personal attack!” Gen complains, shot already in hand. “Come on, Senkuu, we’ll do it together.” 

”I’ll join you,” Kohaku says, wincing from the taste. “I had an awful black hair phase. Don’t ask Ruri for pictures.”

”I definitely will,” Chrome says, as the only person who can reasonably get away with it.

”Alright, Gen, bottoms up.” Senkuu clinks his glass against Gen’s, and they both drink at once. Senkuu coughs at the taste, but gives them all a thumbs up anyway. “Who’s next?”

The game continues for longer than is probably healthy. Senkuu gets them all on “never have I ever played on a sports team,” but Yuzuriha retaliates with “never have I ever worn a lab coat.”

”Aw, babe, why do you have to do me dirty like this?” Taiju asks, frowning at her as he pours out the last drops of a bottle. “Are you trying to kill me by alcohol poisoning?”

”For the greater cause of getting Senkuu drunk, I’d do many things,” she says semi-seriously, but she still lets him lean his head on her shoulder when he inevitably passes out. Sleepy drunk and all.

Once the game is finally winding down, with Taiju and Ginrou already out like a light, Chrome takes his final turn.

”Okay okay okay,” he says, his grin turning devious. “Never have I ever kissed a guy.”

Gen groans, having drunk more than anyone else that night, but he still takes his alcohol like a man. Yuzuriha follows, as expected, and even Kinrou grabs one, muttering about an experimental phase.

”Very evil and hetero of you,” Kohaku says, bumping fists with him. “Alright, my turn—“

She’s immediately cut off by Senkuu, who had been quiet for most of the night. Rowdy drinking games aren’t his scene, and he prefers to observe rather than partake. Still, he speaks up now, reaching for the bottle.

”Wait a second. I didn’t take my shot yet.” He knocks it back, wiping his mouth afterwards with the back of his hand. "You can continue now, Kohaku." Everyone remains silent, taking in the new information.

To the average human eye, it may appear that Asagiri Gen is slightly freaking out due to Senkuu’s statement. That’s because the average human doesn’t know that Gen is a master mentalist, who has full control of his emotions. He can manipulate his facial features like he manipulates his audiences.

So no, Gen isn’t slightly freaking out. Gen is _very much_ freaking out, thank you for asking. And no, he isn’t sober enough to deal with this news. Not by a long shot.

Gen doesn’t prepare his next statement, and if he remembers it the next day, he definitely won’t be proud of it.

”You became gay without telling us???” he asks, half accusingly. The group turns to gape at him in turn.

”You don’t just say that,” Kinrou says, eyes wide behind his glasses. “It’s totally impolite!”

"This is why Gen isn't allowed to drink," Tsukasa adds, shaking his head.

Senkuu, to his eternal credit, doesn’t even bat an eye at him.

”Tut tut, Gen, you don’t just _become_ gay,” he says chidingly. “You of all people should know this. I did kiss a guy without telling you, though, so that’s something I suppose. Do you take apologies in cash or credit?”   
  
“Who was it?” Gen asks, struggling to keep his mind straight. _Ha, puns._  
  
“Who did I kiss? Does it matter?” Senkuu asks, leaning back against his bed. “Someone random at that annoying party you dragged me to last month.”

”That long ago?” Kohaku asks, hopping into the conversation.

”In the broad sense of time, it’s not long at all. After all, humans—“

”Was it a good kiss?” Gen cuts him off before he can go too far into his “humanity is so vast” speech. Plus, he needs every detail about the kiss before Senkuu decides the conversation isn’t worth continuing.

”I have no reference to base it against, so I have no idea if it was good or not,” he responds loftily. His eyes sparkle dangerously as he says, “Why, you think you can do better?”

Even Gen knows he isn’t sober enough to respond properly to this. His self restraint is too weak, and Senkuu is too flirty when he’s drunk. It’s a dangerous combination.

”Cat got your tongue? Shame, mentalist, you’re always such a talker when you’re sober. Oh how the tables have tabled,” he continues, then checks his watch. “This seems like a good place to end off. Ok everyone, time’s up. If we want to be able to get out of bed in time for classes tomorrow, you have to leave nowish. Not you, Chrome, you live here.”

Everyone starts filing out, with Tsukasa and Kinrou working together to drag Taiju. Kohaku hefts Ginrou on her own without breaking a sweat, carrying him over her shoulder. Yuzuriha follows along, holding onto Kohaku’s free elbow so she doesn’t stumble.

That just leaves Senkuu, Gen, and Chrome, who takes one look between them and declares that he isn’t drunk enough to be awake for this. Gen agrees entirely.

”Well I better go,” he says quickly, grabbing his room key. “Sleep to catch, assignments to complete—“

He stops midsentence when Senkuu reaches over, tracing the scar under his eye with his finger.

”Don’t mind me, keep making excuses,” he says way too calmly. “I’m just doing what I feel like while I’m still hammered enough not to recall it tomorrow.”

Gen can’t speak, not when Senkuu’s that close and looking at him like something he wants to devour. If it’s in a kinky way or not remains to be seen.

”Whatever you want, huh,” he coughs, trying to regain some semblance of his old cockiness. “Does that always entail touching people’s faces?”

”Only the handsome ones,” Senkuu says with a smirk. He drops his hand just as quickly as he had lifted it. “You can leave if you want, or...”

”Or?” Gen’s voice is barely a whisper, and it’s not because Chrome is now snoring only a few feet away.

”Wellllll, I still don’t have my reference as to what a good kiss is.” He looks up at him through hooded eyes. “Do you think you’d be able to help me out?”

Gen doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s just the perfect amount of drunk to act on his desires, and just sober enough to enjoy every second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Overconfident drunk Senkuu is my aesthetic  
> Tumblr: laurenshappenstobemyhusband


End file.
